Thorki Fanfiction
by queerasjay
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Loki dengan Thor di masa sebelum Ragnarock terjadi, Thor datang dari masa depan mengajak Loki ikut dengannya sehingga mengubah masa depan Asgard dan seluruh masyarat Asgard.


Thorki :Reunited

Sudah dua tahun lamanya semenjak Thor memilih meninggalkan Asgard dan menjalani apa yang dia inginkan. Semenjak saat itu aku juga mengambil posisi Odin dengan menyamar sebagai dirinya di Asgard dan kemudian mengirimkannya juga ke Midgard. Sehingga sepenuhnya kekuasaan Asgard di tanganku dan selama itu juga tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu kecuali orang Skurge-kepercayaanku yang aku minta untuk berjaga di Bitfrost menggantikan Heimdall.

Dan hari itu sedang mengadakan pertunjukan drama pertarunganku dengan Thor dulu, dimana aku mengorbankan diriku dan mati dihadapannya. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu bahwa Odin yang sedang bersama para masyarakat Asgard itu sebenarnya adalah aku Loki, yang sedang menyamar demi mendapatkan apa yang sudah aku sangat inginkan yakni tahta di Asgard. Dalam pertunjukan tersebut aku memang ingin menunjukkan bagaimana pengorbanku sebagai Loki dan sebagai penghargaan tersebut, aku meminta untuk dibangunkan sebuah patung diriku yang besar di Asgard.

Tapi siapa yang menduga Thor datang kembali, dia dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan, aku sedikit ketakutan dan terkejut. Bukankah aku sudah meminta agar Skurge menjaga Bitfrost dengan baik dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk masuk. Tapi saat ini Thor sudah berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan yang tidak aku pahami dan dengan cepat dia berlari memelukku.

"_I Know, it's you_ Loki…" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar dan mendekatkan Mjolnir-nya kearahku.

Saat mendengar ucapan itu, aku benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana dia tahu ? Tapi aku juga tidak mau menunjukkan hal ini di hadapan rakyat Asgard, maka kutarik tangan Thor dan aku bawa menjauh dari keramaian. Aku pun membawanya ke dalam kamar Odin, di sana kulepaskan tanganku dari Thor serta merubah wujudku kembali menjadi Loki.

Lagi-lagi Thor memeluk tubuh erat dan bahkan kali ini dia menangis sesengukkan sambil memelukku, hal ini tentunya membuatku bingung. "Brother, maukah kau berhenti menangis dan katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

Dengan cepat Thor mengangguk dan menangkup wajahku, "A-aku pikir, aku sudah tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi Loki tapi kita nyatanya dipertemukan kembali dan aku sangat bahagia."

"Hei _Brother_, kau bicara apa? Aku benar-benar tidak paham."

"_Listen_ Loki, aku minta agar kita membawa semua penghuni Asgard menuju Midgard."

Aku menatap Thor heran, aku menyentuh kepalanya memastikan dia tidak sedang demam. Untuk apa kami membawa penghuni Asgard pindah ke bumi, ya meski Odin yang asli ada di sana. "_Brother, are you alright_?"

"Loki, aku tahu jika aku bilang padamu pasti kau akan bingung. Tapi aku mohon, kau percaya padaku, aku datang dari masa depan dan aku tahu saat ini Asgard akan mengalami kiamat karena saudari kita, Hela _and I need you to trust me_, Loki."

"_No no no_, kau gila Thor. Itu hanya ramalan dan Asgard tidak akan hancur, lalu apa kau bilang? Hela saudara kita? Bukankah hanya kau anak father?"

"Aku bicara yang sebenarnya, aku minta kau ikuti kata-kataku. A-aku tidak mau kau mati di tangan Thanos…"

Mendengar perkataan Thor soal Thanos membuatku menatapnya bingung, "_Brother_, aku minta kau jangan bermain-main saat ini, kau kira mudah jika kita memindahkan seluruh penghuni Asgard ke Midgard dan kau tentunya masih ingat bagaimana Midgard memperlakukan aku? Kau yakin ingin membawaku ke sana?"

"Tentu aku yakin Loki, maka aku minta ikuti aku. Kita akan pindah ke Midgard dan memulai hidup baru kita di sana dan mungkin ini kesempatanku terakhir untuk menyelamatkanmu, Loki. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi, Loki."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku kembali dirangkul oleh Thor dan dia juga mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibirku dan tentunya itu membuatku kembali menghangat maka kubalas kecupan itu. Aku memang sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan cinta kepada saudaraku ini dan kami memang saling mencintai, kejadian Midgard kemarin adalah awal hubungan kami ini. Tidak ada seorang pun mengetahui hal ini.

"_Brother_… sungguh kau membuatku bingung, apa tadi kau bilang kau datang dari masa depan, lalu kita memiliki saudari lagi dan… kau tidak mau aku mati di tangan Thanos?"

Thor mengangguk lemah, "Maka aku minta kali ini dengarkan aku, kita segera tinggalkan Asgard dan memulai kehidupan baru di Midgard. Loki, kau di masa depan sudah menolongku dan bahkan hingga mengorbankan nyawamu walau kau tetap saja berbuat licik dengan menyembunyikan Tesseract."

Kali ini aku terdiam, aku teringat bagaimana aku bisa lari membawa Tesseract dari tangan para Avenger dan tentunnya dari Thor juga. Tapi tentunya aku tidak bodoh, aku dengan cepat membuat kembaran diriku setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan Tesseract dan mengirim kembaranku beserta Tesseract kembali kepada Thor, sementara aku kembali ke Asgard dan menyembunyikan diriku sementara waktu sebagai warga Asgard.

"_Brother, what are you talking about_? Kau dari masa depan, yang benar saja! Aku tahu kau hanya baru menyelesaikan kesenanganmu bukan?"

Thor menggeleng cepat, "Aku sungguh-sungguh Loki, _please listen to me_. Kita harus segera meninggalkan Asgard dan kita pindah ke Midgard. Kita mulai semuanya di sana."

Tanganku diraihnya dan dikecupnya, "A-aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi Loki, aku ingin bersamamu Loki, bukankah kau juga demikian?"

Aku menatapnya sedikit sendu, ya tentu saja aku ingin bersama Thor, aku mencintainya. Apa yang terjadi di Midgard kemarin adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manis. Kami saling jujur dengan perasaan saling cintai kami dan kemudian melakukan pergumulan panas tentunya.

"_Yes, of course Brother, I want to be with you_," aku tersenyum sambil melepaskan tangannya lalu menangkup wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajah kami hingga perlahan bibir kami saling bertemu hanya, sebuah kecupan hangat penuh rasa rindu.

"Loki… kau tidak tahu bagaimana gilanya aku harus kehilangan semua, rakyat Asgard dan terutama dirimu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu lagi, a-aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan ini akan mengubah kehidupan. Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Loki."

Mendengar ucapan Thor kembali membuatku menghangat, kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat dicintai dan diinginkan oleh Thor, "_Brother thanks and I love you_."

"_I love you too_, Loki. Nah ayo kita segera tinggalkan Asgard dan memulai hidup kita di tempat yang baru."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Thor, "_Wait Brother_…"

Dengan cepat aku mengubah diriku kembali menjadi Odin, meski aku sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang Thor jelaskan padaku tapi aku percaya Thor hanya ingin melindungiku. "_Come Brother_…" ajakku.

Kami pun keluar bersama-sama dari kamar dan mengumpulkan para rakyat Asgard, sekali aku menoleh ke arah Thor meyakinkan apa yang hendak kami lakukan ini benar? Dia mengangguk mantap kemudian dan tersenyum padaku. _Alright brother, I trust you_.

Aku tidak menduga bahwa Thor membawaku ke tahun 2025 yang artinya aku memang benar-benar pergi ke masa depan. Sebuah tempat yang diberikan nama 'New Asgard' menjadi tempat tinggalku, Thor dan para rakyat Asgard. Kami memulai hidup baru kami di sana, hubunganku dengan Thor pun semakin dekat meski kami tidak terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Harus aku akui juga, sikap Thor terkesan lebih posesif dari sebelumnya, dia bisa bertindak seperti orang gila jika aku hilang dari jangkauannya meski hanya dalam waktu sebentar. Dia bilang tidak mau jika harus kehilangan aku lagi, terlebih-lebih karena dia sudah mencariku dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa membawaku kembali bersamanya.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku dan Thor menghabiskan waktu kami berdua di dalam kamar hanya untuk saling bercerita. Aku bersandar manja dipangkuannya, sementara tangannya membelai rambutku lembut. Aku melirik ke arahnya sejenak, "_Brothe_r, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi sesudah kejadian ramalan kiamat itu? Kau bilang padaku bahwa aku tewas ditangan Thanos?"

Thor menarik nafasnya sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ya, itu benar. Kau tewas ditangannya dan juga para rakyat Asgard yang berada di pesawat yang kita tumpangi saat hendak menuju Midgard. Dan jujur aku kembali menangis karenamu…"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Thor kembali membuatku tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan, "Aku selalu menyukai jika kau seperti itu, _Brother_."

"Loki, kau menyebalkan! Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, jadi mungkin aku akan membencimu dengan cintaku."

"Kau bicara apa, _Brother_? Kau belajar menggombal dari mana, hmm?"

"Tidak dari mana-mana, itu memang yang aku rasakan. Maka Loki, _please no more tricks_. Jangan berpura-pura mati lagi, karena aku tidak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu lagi."

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk berdampingan dengannya dan juga menatap ke arahnya, "_Yes brother, no more tricks and you have my word_."

Wajahku kembali ditangkupnya dan dia memberikan kecupan di bibirku, "_I trust you_, Loki dan mulai sekarang aku minta jangan sekali pun kau meninggalkan aku."

"_Yes Brother, I won't leave you and that's my promise_."

The End


End file.
